In networking environments that employ an optical network (L0) layer (server layer), the communication of “risk” information between a client network (L3) layer (client layer) and the server layer ensures that a single optical failure does not impair a network device's ability in the client layer to protect traffic around the failure. When switching capabilities are added to the server layer, the risks within the server layer can change over time. Moreover, often, light paths in the server layer need to be re-routed due to maintenance activities and these changes are done in the field by service providers, making it difficult for network operators to stay up to date with these changes. The dynamic nature of the server layer makes it more difficult for the client layer to route traffic around a failure or to maintain desired diversity requirements for a connection.